


Strays

by FangirlofMany9503



Series: Oneshots [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cats, College, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Add Kittens, Living Together, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Pets, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503
Summary: In which Kenma finds another stray cat and brings it home, much to Kuroo's annoyance, but he could never refuse his boyfriend. Especially not when it comes to cats.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173
Kudos: 65





	Strays

It was raining outside as Kuroo stood outside of the university building, waiting for Kenma's class to let out. He held the umbrella over his head as he waited, watching the droplets of water fall around him. University students walked past him on the sidewalk, some holding umbrellas and some rushing past with their hoods pulled up to shield them from the downpour.

The sound of the water falling around him was loud enough to mask the sound of the building door opening. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his arm that he even noticed Kenma had arrived. He glanced down to look at his shorter boyfriend, who was tapping away on his cell phone. "Hey," he said, soft-spoken as ever.

Kuroo smiled and put an arm around him. Kenma barely even blinked, immediately stepping closer so that they were both underneath the umbrella. "How was class?"

"Boring," Kenma said as they started walking. "Work?"

"Boring,"

Kenma nodded and then they lapsed into silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Kuroo knew Kenma wasn't the type of person who felt the need to fill any and all silence with mindless chatter, and he respected that. He was content just to walk alongside him holding his hand and enjoying his warm presence as they walked back to their shared apartment.

They were halfway along the familiar route when suddenly Kenma stopped in his tracks, tugging on the sleeve of Kuroo's jacket. "Look," he said, pointing to a small cardboard box sitting underneath a nearby awning. It had probably been placed there in an attempt to protect it from the rain, but it clearly wasn't working. The box was soaked and starting to cave in on itself a bit, revealing an equally soaked blanket and a pillow with half its stuffing scattered on the inside of the box.

Before Kuroo could say anything, Kenma had already started walking again, this time crossing the street to get the box and forcing Kuroo to jog after him. Kenma came to a stop next to the box and knelt down beside it. Kuroo followed his lead, peering inside the box along with him.

"It's a kitten." Kenma stated the obvious, nodding towards the tiny animal who was currently curled into a little ball of white, yellow, and brown fur. The poor thing was drenched and shivering and looked like it hadn't eaten in weeks. "It looks sick."

"Kenma, we really can't--" But he was ignored. Kenma was already reaching inside the box to pick up the tiny kitten, who let out a small mewl in response but didn't try to fight to get away. 

"She's a girl," Kenma stated.

"Oi, why are you--"

"We'll call her...Miki." Kuroo groaned and facepalmed. They'd already taken in one stray cat off of the streets in a similar fashion a few months back, and it was difficult enough caring for the one. But two?

"Kenma, maybe we should take her to a shelter or something."

Kenma shook his head, standing up and beginning to unzip the top of his jacket to let the kitten rest inside. Then he started walking down the sidewalk again without a single word, forcing Kuroo to once again follow him lest he get drenched in the rain. This time, the silent trek back to their apartment seemed much tenser than before.

As soon as they made it inside, Kuroo called out, "Akio, we're home!" He received a loud meow in response and then Akio, the other stray they'd picked up months ago, appeared from underneath the couch. He was a gorgeous pure black cat with startlingly bright yellow eyes.

Kenma knelt down and unzipped his jacket to let the kitten out. "Akio, look." He gently coaxed the two felines towards each other. It didn't take long before Akio was sniffing the little baby all over, curious about who the new addition was.

"This is Miki." Kenma said. "She was left on the streets like you were. So we're going to take care of her now."

Kuroo sighed. He should have known there would be no arguing with Kenma when he got like this. If there was anything Kenma loved more than video games, it was cats. And Kuroo, of course.

"I guess I'll go get a can of wet food from the kitchen." He sighed, putting away the umbrella and unzipping his jacket. Kenma nodded, still entirely focused on watching the two felines get acquainted with each other.

Shaking his head but unable to keep himself from smiling, Kuroo headed to the kitchen to grab the cat food and opened it with the can opener before bringing it back to the living room and kneeling next to Kenma. He set the open can in front of the kitten. She sniffled it tentatively then glanced around the room like asking for permission. Kenma lightly tapped her on the back, which seemed to be enough of a signal for her, since she immediately started eating.

"Wow, she really was hungry." Kuroo commented. For such a tiny creature, she managed to finish the entire can in just a few minutes. He got up and threw away the empty can before returning to sit next to them.

"So, I guess Akio has a new friend now?"

"Uh huh," Kenma scratched behind Miki's ear, making her purr and rub her head against his hand. "I wanna keep her."

Kuroo heaved a sigh and leaned his head over to rest on top of Kenma's. "I suppose we can. After all, how can I say no to that face?"

Kenma moved so that he was laying against Kuroo instead of the opposite. They both ended up leaning against the couch together, watching as Akio and Miki slowly started to get used to each other and began playing around. They stayed like that for several hours before Kuroo finally made the executive decision to actually be responsible and get started on dinner.

He left Kenma alone with the two of cats and headed to the kitchen to start making something nice and simple. He settled on ramen and started preparing all the things he would need to make it. While he was waiting for the water to boil, Kenma walked in holding Akio in his arms while Miki rested stop his head, seemingly in her natural environment.

As he watched, Kenma sat down at the island counter and pulled out his DS. Akio stretched and yawned before climbing over to curl up on his shoulder. Miki stayed right where she was. Both cats looked like they were right at home while Kenma tapped away at his game. Kuroo chuckled, managing to sneak a picture without Kenma noticing. That was a score for him.

When he'd finished cooking, he put a bowl in front of Kenma and another in the spot beside him. Then he refilled Akio's food bowl, placing a fresh can of wet food beside it for them as well. They all ate in comfortable silence. Once he and Kenma were finished, they sat down on the couch together and started working on their individual homework assignments.

Kuroo was halfway through the second page of his 6 page Japanese literature essay when he heard a meow by his feet. Glancing over, he saw Miki trying to claw her way up into Kenma's lap. He also wasn't too surprised when he looked over at Kenma only to find him slumped over the arm of the couch, fast asleep. Chuckling, he reached down and picked up the tiny kitten, replacing Kenma's notebook with the kitten. He set the notebook on the coffee table and returned to typing, only to have Akio jump up behind him and curl up in the small gap between Kuroo's shoulder and his boyfriend's.

Heaving a sigh, he glanced down at the clock in the bottom right corner of his laptop. It was getting close to midnight now and he and Kenma both had lectures in the morning. So he saved his progress and closed the laptop. Akio meowed indignantly at being awoken from his nap before hopping down and traipsing into the bedroom like he already knew where they were going to go.

"Oi, Kenma." Kuroo gently pushed his shoulder. Kenma didn't budge. The only thing he did was let out a tiny groan and lean even further down. Rolling his eyes, Kuroo leaned over until their foreheads were touching. "Keeeenmaaaaaa..." He whispered, drawing out his boyfriend's name. Still no movement except for a tiny frown and a slight turn of his head that caused a strand of dark hair to fall into his face.

"Kenma, if you don't wake up, I'll have to carry you." When Kenma still didn't move, he was left with no choice.

He was bending down to pick up the smaller boy in his arms when a tinny mewl reminded him that Miki was still settled comfortably in his lap. Shaking his head, he picked her up and set her on the couch next to him. "Wait there for a second." He told her even though he knew she didn't comprehend it. She yawned and stretched and scratched behind her ear like she hadn't a care in the world.

Kuroo shook his head and returned to what he'd bee doing. He bent down and easily scooped Kenma up into his arms. Kenma groaned again and shifted so that his face was snuggled into his hoodie, but didn't wake up, thankfully. He carefully carried him into their bedroom and laid him gently down on the bed. Then he returned to the living room to properly put away his laptop and pick up Miki before going back to the bedroom.

Kenma had apparently woken up enough to get himself comfortable before going right back to sleep, since his jeans had been tossed haphazardly in the general vicinity of their laundry hamper. That left him in just a plain gray T-shirt and white boxers. Suppressing a yawn, Kuroo followed his lead, taking off his hoodie and jeans and climbing under the covers with him. It wasn't long after he had pulled the smaller boy closer to him that Akio curled on Kenma's shoulder. He heard another tiny mewl before Miki joined them as well, curling up above their heads.

Kuroo smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He supposed taking in one more stray cat wouldn't hurt after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and now it's almost 7AM but I regret nothing because HOLY SHIT THESE TWO ARE SUCH DOMESTIC CUTIES AND I FREAKING LOVE THEM SO MUCH OH MY GOD.


End file.
